ECLIPSE
by Vanessa Scarlet
Summary: [CH:1] Di sekolahnya yang baru, Sehun bertemu dengan sahabatnya, seseorang di masa lalunya, dan juga namja 'nakal' yang tanpa ia ketahui akan menjadi masa depannya. [SELU/HUNHAN] [RNR!]
1. TRAILER

**ECLIPSE**

**'When the eclipse is coming up, you can choose for stay or give up'**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Cast belong to SM Entertainment

Story belong to Vanessa Scarlet

.

.

Author :

Vanessa Scarlet

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

Warning :

BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

And others

.

.

Genre :

Fantasy, Romance

.

.

Main Pair :

SeLu/HunHan

.

.

Slight :

KaiLu/KaiHan

KrisLu/KrisHan

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Don't Forget To Review!

.

.

[**DILARANG KERAS MENIRU IDE CERITA, COPY PASTE, **ataupun **PLAGIAT**]

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie," ucap seorang _yeoja_ dewasa bertubuh ramping yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah _aegya_nya yang sedang serius menonton televisi.

"Ne _eomma_?" jawab bocah tersebut tanpa berpaling untuk melihat kearah _eomma_nya.

"Siapkan pakaianmu sayang, kita harus pergi," lanjut _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana _eomma_?" tanya sang bocah, alisnya menyatu, menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Kamu akan mengerti saat kamu dewasa nanti Sehunnie, sekarang kita harus pergi." _Yeoja_ itu menatap sendu pada Sehun kecil.

"_Eomma_–"

.

.

**Presented by**

**Vanessa ****Scarlet**

.

.

"_Appa_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata seorang _namja_ setelah menutup kamar anaknya yang sekarang beranjak remaja.

" "

"Dengarkan, Oh Sehun, sesungguhnya _appa_–"

"Pergi," sela Sehun dingin tanpa menatap wajah _appa_nya. Lelaki berumur itu menggeram melihat kelakuan anaknya,

"Diam dan dengarkan _appa_ Oh Sehun" tegasnya dengan menekan kata Oh Sehun pada kalimatnya.

"Kau bukan _appa_ku!" bentak Sehun. Giginya bergemeletuk, emosinya membuncah.

"Terserah. Hanya saja, kendalikan tingkah lakumu Sehun, kau membahayakan posisi klan kita."

.

.

**Production by**

**SM Entertainment**

.

.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_," manik mata Sehun menatap dingin ke arah calon teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, untuk sesaat terpaku pada sosok _namja_ manis yang nampak sibuk dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu!" _Namja_ manis itu mendongak,

"_N_-_ne_?"

.

.

**A Complicated Story**

**About Treason or Fidelity**

.

.

Bugh!

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan nampak terpental beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

"Akh!"

"Kau pembohong Kris,"

Dengan satu pukulan terakhir, Sehun meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan terluka parah di lapangan.

.

.

**THIS MAY**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kris Wu**

.

.

"Aahhh nghhh s-sehun–"

"Kau suka hm? Kau sengaja bercumbu dengan Kai sialan di depan mataku supaya aku melakukan ini padamu huh?" tanya Sehun. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Nghh a-aku t-tidak–"

"Liar!" tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan dan mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Ahh s-sehun nghh please don't–"

"Aku pergi."

"Sehun!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang membuat mereka terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi Sehun menindih Luhan.

.

.

**ECLIPSE**

**'When the eclipse is coming up, you can choose for stay or give up'**

.

.

Prang!

"Keluarlah Oh Sehun" sebuah suara menyusul keributan yang terjadi karena pecahnya kaca yang sengaja ditembak.

Gelap.

Seekor serigala keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Bulu-bulunya diterpa sinar bulan yang tampak temaram.

Sret!

Hewan berbulu kelabu tersebut sekejap berubah menjadi sosok seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Lu..."

"Hahaha romantis sekali kalian. Sayangnya waktu kalian sudah habis, namja manismu ini akan mati ditanganku" Kris menggores dada telanjang Luhan dengan pisau yang ia bawa.

"Argh!"

.

.

**COMING SOON**

Vanessa's Note :

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa cukup bagus untuk dilanjutkan? Vanessa harap begitu, karena ini akan menjadi _debut fanfiction_ buat Vanessa hehe. Maaf jika banyak typo berseliweran dan tidak memuaskan. Don't be a silent readerya, tolong hargailah usaha Vanessa dengan mereview, bukan hanya membaca. **Please**, give me your opinion in the review box!

Love, Vanessa Scarlet


	2. CH 1 : First Day Of School

**ECLIPSE**

**'When the eclipse is coming up, you can choose for stay or give up'**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Cast belong to SM Entertainment

Story belong to Vanessa Scarlet

.

.

Author :

Vanessa Scarlet

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

Warning :

BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

And others

.

.

Genre :

Fantasy, Romance

.

.

Main Pair :

SeLu/HunHan

.

.

Slight :

KaiLu/KaiHan

KrisLu/KrisHan

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Don't Forget To Review!

.

.

[**DILARANG KERAS MENIRU IDE CERITA, COPY PASTE, **ataupun **PLAGIAT**]

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : First Day Of School

.

.

"Sehunnie _ireona_!" ujar _eomma_ Sehun sambil menyibak selimut guna membangunkan anaknya yang pemalas.

Sehun sedikit bergumam, namun ia masih dalam alam mimpinya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun _ppalli ireona_!"

"Sebentar lagi _eomma_ uhmm" Sehun bergelung dari posisinya sebelumnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan _eomma_nya sebelum–

BYUR!

"_OMO_! Uhuk!" Sehun terduduk dari tidurnya, mencoba bernapas dengan benar setelah _eomma_nya yang jahil itu menyiramnya dengan air.

"_Neo_! Mau membunuhku hah?!"

"Se-Sehunnie... Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang seperti itu pada _eomma_mu yang cantik ini Sehun?" _Eomma_ Sehun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari anaknya yang telah membentaknya.

"Eee... _Eomma_-ya _mianhae_" Sehun mengelus lehernya, kebiasaannya saat kikuk. Wajahnya menampakkan perasaan bersalah, meskipun dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan ibunya, _'bagaimana bisa kamu membentak eommamu yang cantik ini sehun?'___Apakah sebuah keharusan menggunakan kalimat '_eomma_mu yang cantik ini'?

"Kau jahat sekali Sehunnie..." _Eomma_ Sehun mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berada.

"_Eomma_," Sehun menghampiri _eomma_nya, sedikit mengangkat dagu _eomma_nya yang lebih pendek, dan terkejut

"Pffftt... Hahaha! Lihatlah wajahmu Oh Sehun! Kau bodoh sekali hahaha!" _Eomma_ sehun tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang benar-benar jauh dari biasanya–datar.

"YAK! OH SOOYOUNG!"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah bocah, mandilah! Kau bau. Lagipula ini hari pertamamu sekolah!" Sooyoung berjalan ke sisi balkon, membuka pintunya dan membiarkan cahaya sang mentari menelusup ke seisi ruangan.

Sehun menuruti perintah _eomma_nya. Menyambar handuk dengan kesal dan melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi. Bibir tipisnya masih sibuk bergumam tentang betapa durhakanya _eomma_.

"Dasar anak itu" Sooyoung yang mendengar gerutuan anaknya semakin sweatdrop. _Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak seperti ini!_ Batinnya mengerang.

.

.

Oh Sehun Point Of View

.

.

Aish! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki _eomma_ seperti itu _jinjjaa_! _Eomma_ku benar-benar membuatku gila! Hah! Sudahlah lebih baik aku bersiap daripada memikirkan kelakuan jahil _eomma_ku yang satu itu!

"Sehun cepat turun!"

Ya tuhan... baru saja aku ingin mendinginkan fikiran, dia sudah berulah lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur dengan sedikit berlari.

"Makanlah sayang," _eomma_ memberiku sebongkah daging yang–entahlah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, namun bagiku terlihat lezat.

"_Eottae_?"

"_Mashitta_," oke, mungkin ini berlebihan tapi masakan _eomma_ memang enak sekali. Ehm.. Baiklah mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya enak. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi kaumku. Ah terserah.

"Sehun _eomma _sarankan kau berangkat sekarang. " Apa-apaan _eomma _ini. Tidak tahukah anaknya yang tampan ini sedang menikmati sarapannya? Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk mengajukan protestapi aku malah menemukannya terpaku ke satu arah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Jam dinding. Pukul 8. Ada apa dengan– Tunggu? Pukul 8?!

"_Eomma_ aku berangkat!" tanpa ba bi bu aku menarik ranselku dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan omelan _eomma _tentang betapa pemalasnya aku_. Huh pemalas begini juga anakmu Oh Sooyoung._

"Ya! Oh Sehun hati-hati!"

"Aish _ne ne_!"

.

.

Normal Point Of View

.

.

Suasana kelas yang ramai mendadak berubah hening ketika Lee _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki ruangan bersama dengan seorang _namja_ asing yang rumornya akan menjadi murid baru di Seoul International High School tersebut.

"Good Morning class! Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ruangan kelas yang tadinya senyap menjadi bising kembali.

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri Sehun-_ssi._"

"Oh Sehun _imnida_," manik mata Sehun menatap dingin ke arah calon teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, untuk sesaat terpaku pada sosok _namja _manis yang nampak sibuk dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu!" _Namja _manis itu mendongak,

"_N-ne?_" Luhan tersentak, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada disebelah _namja_ yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan tersebut. Rautnya datar, mengabaikan bisikan siswa siswi 2-A tentan ketampanannya, kesombongannya atau yang lainnya, apapun itu dia tidak peduli.

Sehun duduk diam di bangkunya. Pandangannya tajam ke depan meskipun tatapa teman-teman sekelasnya terpusat padanya.

"Ehm, baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" dan suara Lee _Seonsaengnim _membubarkan acara mari-menatap-sang-anak-baru di kelas tersebut.

.

.

Oh Sehun Point Of View

.

.

Warga kelas ini terlalu berlebihan. Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah setampan milikku sebelumnya? Cih. Manusia-manusia bodoh. Kupalingkan wajahku kesamping kanan. Kulihat seseorang bernama Luhan tadi sedang mendengar dan mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari pak tua yang mengantarku kesini.

Sepertinya aku terlalu serius memperhatikannya sehingga aku sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku. Untung saja aku bisa menutupi kekagetanku dengan wajah datar andalanku ini. Mata rusanya yang indah bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Lalu kulihat bibirnya yang menggoda itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Dia tersenyum padaku. Cantik sekali. Hell dia _namja _atau _yeoja_ eoh?

_**'**__**Terpesona akan sesuatu Oh Sehun?**__**'**_

Aku tersentak. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Luhan, beralih pada sosok hitam di samping kiriku.

_**'**__**Matilah saja kau hitam,**__**'**_

Kulihat dia menyeringai kearahku. Sial bagaimana kau bisa melupakan makhluk hitam ini Oh Sehun. Dia ada disini. Sial. Apa pula yang kufikirkan tadi? Mata rusa yang indah? Bibir yang menggoda? Sadarlah Oh Sehun dia _namja_! Dia tidak memiliki payudara ataupun vagina. Ada apa dengan diriku eoh?

_**'**__**Asal kau tahu saja Oh Sehun, dia tidak semanis kelihatannya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat nakal hahaha,**__**'**_

_**'**__**Diamlah Kim Jongin brengsek**__**!**__**'**_

_**'**__**Aw sang serigala muda mengamuk hahaha,**__** '**_

Cerewet sekali Kkamjong bodoh ini. Kuputuskan untuk diam menatap ke arah guru daripada menanggapi omongannya yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Terkadang aku menyesal karena kaumku memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi lewat fikiran seperti ini, ck.

.

.

"Baiklah cukup sekian hari untuk hari ini," akhirnya pak tua itu selesai juga huh. Membuang waktuku saja.

SRAK

"Kai!" Luhan bangkit dari mejanya dan duduk di atas meja Kai. Ya, di atas meja Kai. Dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Yes baby?" Kai berdiri dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Luhan. Luhan berputar dan mengunci kaki Kai diantara kaki kecilnya yang ia kaitkan dibelakang kaki Kai. Apa yang mereka lakukan eoh? Ini bahkan masih dikelas!

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat dia menyeringai sambil melirikku sesaat sebelum dia mengecup bibir Luhan.

_**'**__**Damn! Kau gay?! Selama ini aku bersahabat dengan seorang gay?! **__**'**_

_**'**__**Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya seorang Luhannie, Sehun!**__** '**_

_**'**__**Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu itu Kkamjong!**__**'**_

_**'**__**Hahaha, jangan cemburu Sehun-a**__**'**_

Sial! Kai meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya mereka, sementara Luhan menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut hitam Kai. Ini menjijikkan!

"Eungh~" Luhan sedikit mendesah ketika Kai memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir Luhan lebih dalam. Sepertinya Kkamjong benar-benar menikmatinya. Apa nikmatnya Luhan itu? Yah meskipun ku akui bibirnya memang menggoda.

"Luhan?" Seorang _namja _berambut blonde memasuki kelas. Dia tinggi dan pucat. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, sorot matanya seperti pernah kulihat. Siapa dia? Sepertinya wajah ini tak asing bagiku. Namun siapa?

"Eungh~ Kaihh lepashh" Luhan mendorong kecil badan Kai. Huh, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman liar itu. Membuatku gerah saja melihatnya.

"Kris!" Luhan berlari kecil dan memeluk _namja_ blonde itu. Kekanak-kanakan sekali dia.

Oh. Yeah, aku ingat. Dia Kris. Aku menyeringai mengetahuinya.

"Hai sayang!" Kris tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan. Apa seisi sekolah ini gay? Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri melihat adegan tak senonoh ala gay di sini.

Tiba-tiba Kris melihatku. Aku semakin menyeringai.

"Kau?!" desis Kris menatap tajam ke arah ku.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan,"Hai Kris Wu. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

.

.

To Be Continued

Vanessa's Note :

Hai! Vanessa bawa chapter 1 nya buat kalian! Apa ini kependekan? Maaf kalau banyak typo dan tidak memuaskan ne :( Vanessa masih pemula, Vanessa bakal berusaha buat memuaskan keinginan readers kok hehe. Awalnya Vanessa sedih karena banyaknya jumlah silent readers, tapi Vanessa juga senang banget lihat reviewnya, kalian bikin Vanessa semangat nulis hehe, terimakasih kepada readers, terimakasih juga yang udah follow atau favorite fanfiction Vanessa ini, Vanessa cinta kalian! Nah! Sekarang waktunya membalas review(?) hehehe.

cupcupcuphie12 : Hehehe, gumawo udah bilang keren ne! Ini udah dilanjut~ makasih udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Hehehe aduh makasih banget ne udah dibilang keren fanfictionnya ini udah dilanjut~ makasih udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Peter Lu : Makasih udah bilang cerita ini menarik. Ne, ini udah dilanjut~ gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

fuawaliyaah : Ne, ini udah dilanjut~ Mpreg bukan ya? Hihihi lihat nanti ya... Biar bikin readers penasaran dulu hehe. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

HyunRa : Hehe makasih udah bilang fanfiction ini keren ne! Ini udah dilanjut hihihi gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

exindira : Makasih udah bilang nice prolog Ne~ Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

BaekLuluDeer : Ne~ ini udah dilanjut. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Vita Williona Venus : Hihihi, ini aku udah bawain chapter 1 gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

withselu : Ne ini udah dilanjut. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

lisnana1 : Hehehe gumawo udah bilang fanfiction ini keren ini udah dilanjut~ gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

deercho : Ne ini udah dilanjut~ gumawo udah dibilang menarik Pertanyaannya udah dijawab kan di chapter ini? Ne di fanfiction ini ada KaiLu, soalnya Vanessa juga suka KaiLu(?) hehehe. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

exoo12 : Ne ini udah dilanjut~ gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Lu-ie : gumawo udah bilang prolognya bagus hehe Luhan memang bukan serigala disini. jawaban pertanyaannya ada di chapter chapter mendatang, jadi stay tune(?) ya hihihi. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

junia angel : Ne ini dilanjut~ Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

VirXiaoLu : Ne~ ini udah dilanjut~ Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Fujoshi 203 : Ne~ ini udah Vanessa bawakan chapter 1. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^

Sekian dulu ne. Jangan lupa review ok?

Love, Vanessa Scarlet


End file.
